The Thief and The New World
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: From robbing banks to stealing priceless gems, Andy Skive knows why he'll never understand the strange game-like life he seemed to live. Text-boxes, stats, it's all new to him, but one thing he does understand, is that he'll either be rich, or dead by the end. WARNING: Language, Sexual Content, Violence. GAMER-Fic. Contains elements of other media.
1. Chapter 1

Now, I'm no superstitious man but it feels like God is pissing on me right now.

So my name is Andy Skive.

I was pulling a bank heist alone, silently. I'd done this a lot in the past and it seemed like a normal bank. Security, cameras, civilians etc. etc.

Then, some wannabe criminals with no idea on how to be a criminal, come in guns blazing and shoot the guard, alerting everyone and bringing the cops in.

Long story short, cops come in. Criminals arrested. I'm spotted. Cops open fire because of KOS on me, I die.

Now you know why I'm standing here, the money from the bank that I could grab in a bag on my back.

Then, a green text box opens up in my face and I swear to God, I shat a brick.

 **Now for whatever reason you have found your-self dead, huh future crime-lord?**

Crime-lord? I worked for a few in the past, but I can't hold something that crazy up.

 **Maybe a car accident, maybe old age? It doesn't matter, the big guy downstairs has something in store for you.**

Big guy- THE DEVIL? Well, shit.

 **We have need of a crime-lord on a different planet to yours, and you fit the quota perfectly.**

That's... not what I thought would happen. I mean, I'm all for it but what am I supposed to do.

 **Now don't worry, we aren't just gonna thrust you deep inside, heh, without any instructions or idea on what to do, I'll explain the basis.**

Oh thank god.

 **Here's your new you, in need of creation.**

 **Name: Pick a new one, or your old one.**

 **Criminal Name: Optional, but recommended. This what the people of your new planet will mostly recognise you by. Make it something cool or memorable.**

 **Age: Pretty straightforward. I'd recommend something low to start off with.**

 **Gender: Don't worry, we aren't assuming your gender, you just have to be male, so stop getting triggered you non-binary you.**

 **Level: Hey, everyone starts somewhere. This starts at 1, but is determined by the occupation you choose to have. Increasing in level will restore all your HP, SP, ? and increase ?, SP Regeneration and HP Regeneration.**

 **Notoriety: How welcomed you are by the criminal societies, and how determined the police are in catching you. High notoriety will see big names offering money for aid, and alot of surveillance by the police, and black market traders and vendors will charge less . Low notoriety, the opposite obviously, means that only small time players will ask your for aid, but you are mostly off the police's radar, and black market vendors and traders will charge more. There are various ways to increase and decrease notoriety.**

 **Previous Occupation: What you were in your past life. Can be your actual occupation, a mundane one like an accountant, or fantasy like a Division Agent.**

 **Title: Special names given to those who achieve something great. These names will grant new or enhance abilities, in addition to increasing certain stats. Some are easily earned and give little reward, others are perilous tasks and give world-shattering power.**

 **Health Points (HP): Your own body's health. Starts off at 100, and increases with certain occupations and stats. If this reaches 0, you will become Downed.** **This can be restored by eating healthy food, sleeping, and medical items like painkillers and morphine.**

 **Health Regeneration (Regen): This is what will recover your HP during or outside of battle without outside help. Humans and ? both start with 10 Regen per second, but certain kinds of ? will have higher or lower natural Regen.**

 **Downed:** **When you are Downed, you may only use a sidearm and must crawl to an ally, or safe spot, and receive medical attention.** **While Downed, if you do not receive medication within 10 minutes, you will pass out for a day. While passed out, something or someone may come up and finish the job, thus ending your life on the new planet. If you wake up, some items will be missing but you will have higher Endurance and Regen because of your body adapting.**

 **Stamina Points (SP): Your own body's stamina. Starts off at 1000, and increases or decreases with certain occupations and stats. If this reaches 0, you cannot sprint, preform special moves and take 1.5x damage from all sources. This can be restored by drinking energy drinks, sleeping, waiting around, and taking deep breaths.**

 **Stamina Regeneration (S. Regen):** **This is what will recover your SP during or outside of battle without outside help. Humans and ? both start with 50 Regen per second, but certain kinds of ? will have higher or lower natural Regen, and certain occupations may have higher or lower.**

 **Physical Defence (Armour): How much defence you have. The higher this is, the less damage you will take from all physical attacks. This is not used as long as your ? is still active.**

 **Spiritual Defence (S. Armour): How much magical or enchanted defence you have. The higher this is, the less damage you will take from anything magical. This is not used as long as your ? is still active.**

 **?: Currently locked, but you may earn it in certain occupations or later on in your adventure.**

 **?: Currently locked, but you may earn it in certain occupations or later on in your adventure.**

 **Strength: Your own raw strength. Determines how hard you hit unarmed, with a melee weapons, how much you can lift, and how much you can hold in your hammer-space inventory.**

 **Perception: Your own awareness. Determines if you notice Stealthed characters, hidden items, or your accuracy with weapons.**

 **Endurance: Your own toughness. Determines your HP, Regen, SP, S. Regen, and your resiliency to poisons, disease and radiation.**

 **Charisma: Your own charm. Determines how good you are at controlling a conversation and lying. Also used to negotiate.**

 **Intelligence: Your own smarts. Determines how much EXP you gain, and how fast you learn.**

 **Agility: Your own speed and agility. Determines how fast you can run, reflexes and haw can you can reload.**

 **Luck: Your own luck. Determines how many rare items are dropped, your luck at gambling and chance of critical hits.**

 **?: Your own natural ?. Determines how much you have, how fast it regenerates, and how much it boosts your stats.**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **Experience Points (EXP): Your progress between levels. Earn this by killing enemies, completing quests or training skills.**

 _ **Skills**_

 **Gamer's Body: You are unable to feel pain or lose limbs. Certain debilitating wounds may cause scarring. Losing your head will deal 95% damage, no exceptions.** **You no longer require food, water or sleep, but they will all heal you.** **This is completely original and not a cliché, shut up.**

 **Gamer's Mind: You are unable to panic and will remain calm in almost every situation. This is completely original and not a cliché, shut up.**

 **Downed: Should your HP hit 0, you will become Downed. This gives you a fighting chance to heal up and get back in the fight.**

 **Right now, there isn't much here, but new skills will be added through your occupation, your adventures or your title.**

 _ **Inventory**_

 **You can store just about anything here, so long as you can lift it.**

 **Currently, you have no items, but some may be added with your occupation to start off with.**

 _ **Quests**_

 **Getting Started: Finish the tutorial. ? Reward.**

 _ **Equipment**_

 **Your equipped items.**

 **None currently equipped.**

 _ **Relationships**_

 **How other people in the world view you.**

 **This can range from neutral, to lovers, to enemies. Pretty much anyone you meet can be romanced. Difficulty changes depending on who you want to** **romance.**

 _ **Factions**_

 **Certain groups in the world that hold significant power or are noteworthy.**

 **This shows their opinion toward you, and your closeness to being allowed access to their ranks.**

 **Now, create yourself.**

Ah, fucking hell. I wish could TL:DR, but this is real life, not some unoriginal fanfic.

 **Name: Andy Skive**

Gotta keep my name the same, right?

 **Criminal Name: Shadow**

I like that name, feels right.

 **Age: 20**

Old enough to enjoy the finer things in life. Alcohol, strip clubs etc.

 **Gender: Male**

I wasn't exactly gonna change that.

 **Level: ?, decided by occupation.**

What I did before, something real and mundane, or something imaginary.

 **Occupation: Supreme Master Thief**

 **World's most secure bank? I robbed it just yesterday, after I robbed the world's most secure military base.**

 **There is no lock tough enough, no bank secure enough, no priceless jewel secured enough, to keep you out. Money is easy to obtain in this occupation, and the criminal world has a hell of a lot of respect for you. Unfortunately, the police is pretty damn determined to end your streak of crimes.**

 **Illusion Magic, Lockpicking Mastery, Pickpocketing Mastery, Sneak Mastery, Parkour Mastery, Aura unlocked.**

Hah! Always wanted to be a master thief, the kind in fairy tales. Suppose that's the closest I'll get.

 **Level: 90**

 **Notoriety: Extremely High**

 **Title: Supreme Master Thief**

 **Sneaking, Lockpicking, Pickpocketing and Parkour is much easier. Stolen items are worth 100% more.**

Now THAT, is useful.

 **Health Points (HP): 5,000**

 **Health Regeneration (Regen): 200**

Low? High? I dunno.

 **Stamina Points (SP): 500,000**

 **Stamina Regeneration (S. Regen): 2,000**

Again, I dunno if that's high or low.

 **Physical Defence (Armour): 1,000**

 **Spiritual Defence (S. Armour): 1,000**

That seems low compared to my health and stamina. Is that bad?

 **Aura: 1,000,000**

Okay, that seems really fucking high. Where I'm going, is that normal, or am I special?

 **Aura Regeneration (A. Regen): 50,000. Does not activate during combat.**

Not during combat? Please tell me that everyone has that.

 **Strength: 59 (Average)**

 **Perception: 174 (Eagle-Eyed)**

 **Endurance: 60 (Average)**

 **Charisma: 142 (Casanova)**

 **Intelligence: 85 (Schnee)**

 **Agility: 314 (Elastic Band)**

 **Luck: 287 (Leprechaun Charm)**

 **Aura: 80 (Trained)**

That, is a bit like I expected. I'm meant for stealth, so obviously confronting someone toe-to-toe isn't my strongest point.

 ** _Skills_**

 **Sneak (Mastered): To** **move or go in a furtive or stealthy way. Scent is completely hidden and even trained Faunas can't hear your footsteps.**

 **Lockpicking (Mastered): T** **he art of unlocking a lock by manipulating the components of the lock device without the original key. Even the latest tech in locks can't keep you out.**

 **Pickpocketing (Mastered): A** **form of larceny that involves the stealing of money or other valuables from the person of a victim without them noticing the theft at the time. Even if the person is directly staring at you, you could pickpocket their clothes and undergarments off.**

 **Illusion Magic (50): The** **art of deception and creating or showing something that isn't truly there. You can influence most minds, but any that are trained will be much less susceptible.**

 **Parkour (Mastered): To** **get from one point to another in a complex environment, without assistive equipment and in the fastest and most efficient way possible. Parkour includes running, climbing, swinging, vaulting, jumping, rolling, quadrupled movement, and other movements as deemed most suitable for the situation. You can climb pipes, speed vault effortlessly, roll from most would-be fatal falls, and other master level parkour skills.**

 **Gamer's Body: You are unable to feel pain or lose limbs. Certain debilitating wounds may cause scarring. Losing your head will deal 95% damage, no exceptions.** **You no longer require food, water or sleep, but they will all heal you.** **This is completely original and not a cliché, shut up.**

 **Gamer's Mind: You are unable to panic and will remain calm in almost every situation. Anything that would attack your mind is ineffective against you. This is completely original and not a cliché, shut up.**

 **Downed: Should your HP hit 0, you will become Downed. This gives you a fighting chance to heal up and get back in the fight.**

Well, I was pretty good at three of those things. How am I gonna learn? Is the knowledge gonna be pushed deep inside my brain or something?

 _ **Inventory**_

 **Supreme Master Thief Hood- Light, leather armour. Covers your identity when wanted.**

 **Supreme Master Thief Gauntlets- Light, leather armour. Remove all fingerprints that would have been placed.**

 **Supreme Master Thief Chestpiece- Medium, leather armour. Increase inventory weight capacity by 200%**

 **Supreme Master Thief Boots- Light, leather armour. Pressure plates no longer activate.**

 **Supreme Master Thief Cape- Light, leather vanity.**

 **Blackjack- Blunt weapon. Can easily give concussions and knock people unconscious.**

 **Silenced .45 pistol- Ballistic weapon. Penetrates light to medium armour easily.**

 **500,000 Lien**

 **200,000 .45 calibre rounds**

I know what two of those things are, and they are pretty strong. The Supreme Master Thief set sounds sweet though.

 _ **Quests**_

 **Finish the tutorial. ? reward.**

Still not done? Wonder what the reward is though.

 _ **Equipment**_

 **Nothing currently equipped.**

Am I butt naked? Or are my clothes so full of holes that I might as well be?

 _ **Relationships**_

 **None**

 **Possible romantic relationships in criminal lifestyle:**

 **Neopolitian**

 **Cinder Fall**

 **Raven Branwen**

 **?**

 **Emerald Sustrai**

 _ **Hold it right there!**_

 _ **The Harem route has been locked due to extreme overuse and general oddity.**_

 **Possible friendships/companionships in criminal lifestyle:**

 **Roman Torchwick**

 **Mercury Black**

 **Hei 'Junior' Xiong**

 **Possible nemesis:**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Lie Ren**

 **Nora Valkyrie**

No idea who the fuck any of those are.

 _ **Factions**_

 **White Fang- Because you are a human, all the members of the White Fang would rather kill you than work with you.**

 **Cinder's Faction- A list of people following Cinder for reasons like blackmail, intimidation, payment etc...**

 **?- Requires Cinder's affection to unlock.**

 **Enter world now? Yes/No**

What, am I allowed to sit here for the rest of eternity? HELL NO, that's sounds like death 'till boredom.

 **Welcome to Remnant.**

 **...**

 _ **Supreme Master Thief Hood was equipped!**_

 ** _Supreme Master Thief Gauntlets_** ** _was equipped!_**

 ** _Supreme Master Thief Chestpiece_** **_was equipped!_**

 ** _Supreme Master Thief Boots_** **_was equipped!_**

 ** _Supreme Master Thief Cape_** **_was equipped!_**

 ** _Blackjack_** **_was equipped!_**

 ** _Silenced .45 pistol_** **_was equipped!_**

 ** _Tutorial Mission: The Blood Ruby_**

 ** _Begin!_**

Suddenly, I'm laying down in a vent in a museum. There are various artefacts, such as old bones and even a fake animal skin, strangely black.

 ** _Tutorial Mission: The Blood Ruby_**

 ** _Steal the priceless Blood Ruby without being caught._**

 ** _A waypoint will point the quickest, not the safest, way to the object of your desire._**

So, a simple snatch-and-grab. Alright.

Considering that fact this this 'Blood Ruby' is priceless, probably a lot of guards, security cameras, locked doors and other stuff in my way.

Looking to my left, the waypoint follows the vent deeper into the museum. Getting up to my knees, I sneak my way through the vents toward the objective.

Normally, the vent would creak and moan whenever I walked through one, guess whatever makes me good at sneaking is working.

A minute of sneaking through the vents leads me to a grate that shows the room with the Blood Ruby being held in a glass case.

The grate slides off easily when I push it. I quickly look around for cameras and spot two in opposite corners of the room. Northeast and southwest.

Fortunately, the placement of them was sloppy and left a lot of blind spots.

It took a simple dash to get into one and wait.

As I waited, I took the Blackjack out.

I didn't have anything able to cut the glass, so I'd have to smash it.

The cameras finally turned to a blind spot away from the gem, so I quickly ran up and smashed the case and grabbed it. The moment I touched it, it disappeared and a wall of text appeared.

 _ **The Blood Ruby was put into your Inventory.**_

 _ **Tutorial Mission: The Blood Ruby**_

 _ **Leave the museum without getting caught.**_

Easy.

An alarm started blaring as I dashed into the vent again, replacing the grate.

Leaving the museum through a waypoint pointing the way through the vent, I drop onto the ground.

A waypoint leads me to a club about ten minutes away from me.

 _ **Tutorial Mission: The Blood Ruby**_

 _ **Pawn the Ruby off to Junior.**_

Considering my occupation, Junior is probably a fence.

I look around and spot a pipe. Running up to it, I jumped and latched on.

Because I wasn't falling like normal, the master in Parkour is probably showing.

I climbed the pipe up to the roof and hopped up.

The buildings were connected and ran long enough for me to get to The Club, shown in big letters underneath of where a massive arrow was pointing.

 _Guess that's my next destination._


	2. Chapter 2

I began to sprint along the roofs of the buildings.

Along the way, I opened my inventory and examined the Blood Ruby.

 **The Blood Ruby**

 _ **Quest item**_

 **A flawless ruby of pristine condition, cut to a perfect shape. Definitely very old and worth a lot of money. You can't shake the feeling that the name of this item and quest is a premonition of some kind.**

 **Effect: Set her free...**

 **Value: (W/Title) 1,500,000 Lien**

 **Weight: 1 pound**

If we were back on my planet, that would set me up for a few good years. I don't know the dollar-to-Lien exchange rate though, if there even is one. And set her free? What did that mean?

I closed my inventory and slowed down. I crouched and looked at the streets below, which were fairly busy.

A quick scan of the surrounding area showed a pipe I could climb down and an alleyway that would allow me to cross the street without too much trouble.

I snuck over to the pipe and slid down silently, landing in the alleyway, with my foot in some shit.

Groaning, I wiped my foot on the wall and snuck over to the end of the alleyway, looking around.

Luckily, there weren't many people on this road. Even those that were, were looking away from the alleyway.

A few seconds later, just in case, I immediately snuck as quickly as possible across the road. There was no traffic and little people to bother me, and I made it across easily.

There was another ladder leading to the roof of The Club, and I climbed it. The ladder was covered in a lot of sludgy stuff. I groaned again and persevered through it, a horrible stench and taste in my mouth all the way up.

I was not having a very fun day, if you couldn't tell already. All of my Luck must have been used up in the museum.

I hopped onto the roof and there was a small skylight, just big enough to slide into, and I looked in.

There was a large man sitting on a white couch in a penthouse-looking suite watching television and drinking alcohol, though he didn't look drunk.

 **Hei 'Junior' Xiong**

 **Lvl: 20**

 **Occupation: Bartender/Fence**

 **Mood: Mostly Relaxed, Slightly Annoyed**

 **New Skill Unlocked: Mood Understand**

 **You can Observe people and get insight as to their current mood(s), though not what causes them.**

Huh, wonder what miffed him. Ah well, in I go.

I knocked on the skylight to alert him to my presence. He jumped and stood up, looking up at me. He cleared his throat as I slid through the open crack in the skylight and hung from some pipes on the roof, so as not to muddy his white floor in the shit on my shoes.

"Hello Junior, heard you were a good fence. Needed one, so thought I'd stop by and make us both some money." I began as I opened my inventory.

"Oh yeah, and what do you need fenced?" Junior asked, buisness mode it seemed. My Mood Understand told me he needed this money, though not what for.

"Nothing much, just the Blood Ruby." I stated as I held the large gem in my hands. Junior mouth fell and he raised his hand to me. I placed the Ruby in his hands, and he pulled out a monocle. He looked through the monocle, and gazed at the ruby before a surprised look came back over his face.

"It's real." He muttered. "How the hell did you manage to steal this?"

"My semblance is a bit bullshit, it's what got me that. So how much are we talking here?" I asked. I had an exact number from my power, but it may be worth more to the human eye.

"I'd need to examine it further, but roughly around 1.3 million Lien?" Junior gazed the ruby a careful once-over. "Maybe a bit more. Regardless, this will make us both rich. I'm thinking we split it 60-40. In your favour, of course."

And now we come to splitting the money, I'm too lazy for this.

"65-35, more than enough money for me and you." I saw Junior nod before he pulled out his scroll and wandered outside, typing in a number and speaking quietly.

I assumed he was talking to some potential buyers, so I unequipped my shoes and got down from the roof, sitting on the sofa he was.

Man, this is comfy.

Junior wandered back in with a smile on his face.

"The buyer is on his way." Junior sat down and poured himself a drink. "Champagne?"

"Sure." I replied, taking the drink he poured.

"Cheers." We echoed, clinking our glasses together and drinking the alcohol inside.

 **Skill gained:**

 **Alcohol Tolerance**

 **Your liver will hate this skill, as it allows you to drink more before getting increasingly drunk.**

 **You need at least 3 drinks before you get 'tipsy'.**

 **Skill gained:**

 **Poison Resistance**

 **A useful skill in the criminal world, your body is more resistant to the damaging effects of poisons.**

 **Poison effects are reduced by 5%**

"The buyer should be here soon, so just wait here for a while, and we'll be both swimming in Lien." Junior cheered, standing. "I'll get someone to send some more alcohol up. Enjoy yourself while you wait."

He walked out, whistling a happy tune.

I chuckled, pouring another glass of champagne, and drinking it.

 **7 minutes later...**

 **Status effect: 'Tipsy' gained.**

 **Alcohol Tolerance increased.**

 **You need 5 drinks to get 'drunk'.**

The world was a little bit blurry, and I felt a bit giddy, but I was fine for when Junior came back in.

"The buyer is here, come on." He waved me out. I got up and followed him downstairs, to the club.

Luckily, it was closed so the music wasn't blaring and the strobe lights weren't active. I may have clawed out my eyes if they were, and crushed my ear drums.

I looked toward the bar, where my eyes were drawn to a fat ass, sitting out and existing perfectly.

I looked up just as the lass turned around.

 **Name: Cinder Fall**

 **Lvl: 95**

 **Occupation: Salem's Pawn**

 **Mood: Slightly Tipsy, Flirtatious, Intrigued**


	3. Chapter 3

Something crawled at the back of my mind. I couldn't tell if it was fear or lust, but something about her rubbed me the wrong way.

"You are the one who acquired the Blood Ruby?" Cinder asked. I nodded and Junior handed her the Ruby.

"I've checked it, it's genuine." Junior added. Cinder smiled and I could see her eyes twinkling.

Maybe she loved jewellery.

"Very well done." She smirked and placed the Ruby in an inconspicous handbag. "Your money will be delivered in a few hours." And with that, she sauntered.

"Know if she's being straight?" I asked. Junior got behing the bar and poured two shots of whisky. He chuckled.

"Cinder's a control freak, but she pays well. She'll come through." Junior grinned and slid my shot to me. "To a beautiful partnership!" He raised his shot.

Time stopped, and words appeared.

 **Relationship Step**

 **Junior sees this as a great partnership.**

 **Do you want it that way?**

 **A) Kiss Junior's cheek - Romance**

 **B) Take part in the partnership - Friendship**

 **C) Blow him off - Deal Breaker**

 **Certain relationships will force you to take certain choices. A Deal Breaker removes this possibility, but the person you blew off won't appreciate it.**

This is a choice?

Junior's my fence and I'm not gay so...

Time resumed and I raised my shot and clinked it against his.

"Cheers!" We cheered in synch. The whisky hit hard, but my new tolerance didn't seem to care about the strength, only the quantity.

I placed my empty shot glass next to his.

"I should get going now. Things to do, stuff to steal..." I trailed off. Junior nodded.

"Sure thing, gimme your number so I can reach you when the money comes." Junior took out what looked like a transparent phone.

Uh hey boxes do I have a scroll.

 **Item(s) was added to your inventory.**

Thank you.

I opened my inventory and took out my scroll, reaching a pocket with the same hand.

I rattled of my number, then Junior gave me his.

The interface is alot like my old phone, so it wasn't hard to understand.

I waved as I left.

As I exited, the quest was finally completed.

 **Tutorial Mission: The Blood Ruby has been completed!**

 **Your payment will be added in 3 hours.**

 **Junior is now your friend.**

 **Cinder's missions have been unlocked.**

 **You got 20,000 EXP.**

 **(Level 90: 20,000/500,000)**

 **Safehouses are now available for purchase.**

 **You are now allowed to explore the world.**

 **Skill Books have been added to your inventory.**

 **'Aura' skills have been added.**

The sun was setting, and the sky was a beautiful mix of orange and purple.

My best option would be to get a Safehouse and figure what those skillbooks are. And what was new with my Aura.

"Map." I tried. Perhaps this game had one.

It did, a birds-eye view of 'Vale', the city I must've been in, with a green dot next Junior's Club.

A legend on my left showed that the green dot is me, blue dots for allies, red dots for enemies, black dots for 'Grimm', whatever they were.

There was a green house symbol not too far run from here, which was an unpurchased Safehouse. Best I made my way there.

I climbed back on top of Juniors Club and began my run.

* * *

It took a couple minutes, but I was now on top of the Safehouse. The purchase seemed entirely artificial, since there was no person to talk to, just a screen with some details and the price.

 **Vale Premium Safehouse**

 **Quality; *******

 **Description: A Safehouse fashioned out of numerous luxurious penthouses joined together, this comes with the most amount of build space and best equipment, as well as access to unique LVL 5 buildings, in Vale.**

 **Building Space: 15 slots**

 **Gourmet Kitchen, Master Bedroom, Wardrobe pre-installed for free.**

 **Price: 350,000 Lien**

 **Unique Ability: The first building within this penthouse costs no resources and will be completed instantly.**

I wasn't hesistant. Sure it was most of my money now, but I had a bunch of money coming in later.

My finger hit the purchase button.

 **Safehouse purchased!**

 **You have been given the title 'High Roller' for purchasing a 5-star Safehouse.**

 **High Roller: +20 Luck and Charisma. 10% discount on anything worth 100,000 Lien or more.**

 **Equipped automatically.**

Sweeeeeeeet.

The roof had an entrance, so I... entered.

 **Welcome to the Safehouse!**

 **This is the only truly safe place possible for you. You will enter a pocket dimension whenever you enter for safety.**

 **You cannot enter the Safehouse if enemies can see you.**

 **The Master Bedroom has (2) new messages.**

 **The Kitchen is fully stocked.**

 **The Wardrobe is fresh.**

Damn.

These Safehouses were ridiculously overpowered. I always had a perfect hideout. That was a massive boon.

Now, the Safehouse was everything in a 5-star place. Lotsa space, beautiful paintjob on the wall, carpets like memory foam beneath the feet, expensive art where the space couldn't be used for anything.

There was however, massive rooms filled with nothing but boxes and construction equipment, obviously needing to build them.

For now, I shall check out the current rooms, first the Master Bedroom.

The room itself was cosy, dark blue walls, baby blue carpet. King-sized bed with a nightstand with two drawers.

Funnily enough, one drawer was neatly filled with condoms and morning-after pills. The game made a box with just a winky face.

There was also a blue and black desk with a computer atop it.

I booted it up, and it scanned my face.

Like, the webcam just popped out and ran a light over my entire head.

Sci-fi shit. Somehow the weirdest thing after fuckin reincarnation.

It opened to a desktop with e-mail and microsoft edge. The e-mail had a red 2 on it.

I clicked on it.

 **2 New e-mails!**

 **Congrats! by Unknown**

 **Safehouses: A Guide by Unknown**

 **Congrats!**

 **Congratulations on purchasing a Safehouse! This is where the real fun begins. The Safehouse is where your criminal empire will truly begin.**

 **But first, start small and easy.**

 **Attached: x500 Supplies x500 Dust x5 Insta-Build Tickets**

 **Safehouses: A Guide**

 **A Safehouse is what any true criminal needs. You can also allow or ban anyone from entering at your leisure.**

 **Within the Safehouse, there are five categories of buildings.**

 **Income: Dedicated to money and item generation with other minor benefits.**

 **Favours: Dedicated to blackmail, bribery and intimidation as well as combat.**

 **Manual Labor: Dedicated to construction and research.**

 **Personal: Dedicated to self-improvement and comfort.**

 **Unique: Powerful buildings available exclusively to LVL 5 Safehouse. Effects vary.**

 **Begin small, end with the world at your fingertips.**

 **Begin your chapter now, carve your name into history anyway you like.**

 **Attached: x500 Supplies x500 Dust x2 Insta-Build Tickets**

I got up from the computer.

I wandered to my bedroom door.

A blue box opened with the Safehouse schematic, with one question.

 **What would you like to build?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This fic is set 10 weeks before canon. Because I don't know and couldn't find how long before the first episode Cinder took a good bit of the Maiden power from Amber. If someone does know, tell me and cite your source so I can change it.**

I scanned the menu.

I looked at the schematic of my Safehouse carefully.

I had 15 slots to use with about 40 normal buildings and 5 Unique buildings.

"Menu." I whispered with said box appearing.

 **Inventory**

 **Skills**

 **Character**

 **Settings**

 **Help**

I pressed help and a search box came up with a digital keyboard. I typed in Safehouses.

 **Safehouses**

 **Safehouses are, as the name states, safe places for you to rest.**

 **They can also contain buildings that you must build first to gain resources, skills, money, items etc.**

 **Note: It is recommended that you build all Unique buildings if possible first in 5 star Safehouses and save the normal buildings for lesser quality buildings.**

 **Each Kingdom has 5 Safehouses with each 5 star having different Unique buildings. Unique buildings also have hidden effects.**

 **There is a secret 6 star hotel available for purchase from a special companion.**

My mind focused on the Unique buildings. The 6 star will have to come later.

The 5 Unique buildings were as follows:

 **Unique: Hunters' Workshop**

 **Grants 'The Doll' as a Companion.**

 **Grants 'The First True Hunter' as a title.**

 **Grants the ability to craft weapons and items of Mythical and lower quality, as well as special 'Bloodied' weapons.**

 **Grants Unique shop 'Messengers'.**

 **This buildings curse will be removed if it is the first building built in the Safehouse.**

 **Cost: x200 Supplies**

* * *

 **Unique: The Quiet Room**

 **Grants 'Total Silence' and 'Be Silent!' skills.**

 **Grants 200% increased XP for Thief skills.**

 **This buildings curse cannot be removed.**

 **Cost: x150 Supplies x200 Dust**

* * *

 **Unique: The Astral Dojo**

 **Grants 'Sensei' as a title.**

 **Grants 'Dimension Cut' as a skill. Also contains skills for unlocking within the dojo.**

 **Grants ability to take Disciples, which increases their XP gain for skills you have.**

 **Grants 200% increased XP for Warrior skills.**

 **The Dojo can be used as a training facility.**

 **Cost: x300 Supplies x150 Dust**

 **This building has no curse.**

* * *

 **Unique: Dr. Stitch's Medical Room**

 **Grants 'Dr. Stitch' as a follower.**

 **Grants 'Needle and Thread' skill.**

 **Grants x2 healing to you and your party.**

 **Grants 'Last Ditch Effort' Ultimate.**

 **Allows access to the latest medical technology and drugs.**

 **Cost: x400 Supplies x20 Dust**

 **This buildings curse is active as long as Dr. Stitch is alive.**

* * *

 **Unique: The Vault**

 **Generates 100,000 Lien every hour, with no maximum amount.**

 **Grants 'Bain' as a Unique Dealer.**

 **Note: Dealer can buy and sell your merchandise.**

 **This building has no curse.**

 **Cost: x100 Supplies x90 Dust**

The obvious choice was which to build first and free.

Inevitably, I chose the Workshop. It was powerful, and came free of curses if built first.

 **The Hunters' Workshop completed!**

 **'The Doll' has been unlocked.**

 **The Doll will care for your needs and keep the Safehouse in tiptop shape. She is not a follower. She can offer sound advice on just about anything.**

 **Title: 'The First True Hunter' unlocked.**

 **This title grants +50 in all stats, x2 damage with bladed weapons, all damage from Grimm halved and the ability to collect Bloodstones. You will appear much more powerful to anyone of a lower level.**

 **Note: Bloodstones are used to upgrade items to 'Bloodied' quality, which is your personal version of Mythical.**

 **'Messengers' unlocked. These creeps will sell you some of the best equipment avaikable in exchange for Bloodstones.**

 **Curse 'Slave to the Blood' negated!**

 **Slave To The Blood:**

 **The inner beast is ravenously hungry, and blood is needed.**

 **For 1 hour every week, you lose control of your body and must attack anyone in your senses range. The transformation is uncontrollable, and without warning.**

I let out a breath. The curse would've quite debilitating, and I think I dodged a load of bullets by removing it.

Now, the obvious choice was what to build next. The Dojo would useful for combat training, the Medical Room would grant the best healing without magic, the Vault was a supply of endless money, the Quiet Room made me much quieter, which wasn't too useful, so that's out.

Some thought of cost and benefit led to me building the Medical Room, then the Dojo and saving the rest of my materials, 300 Supplies and 830 Dust.

I also used up 4 Insta-Build Tickets to instantly finish them.

 **Dr. Stitch's Medical Room was completed!**

 **'Dr. Stitch' has been unlocked. He will keep you and your allies in mint condition inside and outside combat. He will follow you into combat.**

 **'Needle and Thread' unlocked. This doubles the effectiveness of all healing items by 50%, can be levelled for a higher boost.**

 **'Last Ditch Effort' unlocked. If you lose all your Aura and HP, they will be filled to 100% and you will deal 50% more damage. This skill has 4 charges. This will also do the same for followers.**

 **Curse 'The Good Doctor' is now active!**

 **Every doctor needs to test out their methods and drugs, and no-one will notice some disappearances.**

 **Don't disturb the doctor while he works, even if your hear screams.**

 **The Astral Dojo was completed!**

 **Title: 'Sensei' has been unlocked.**

 **This title grants you 50% extra XP and x2 XP for your party members. It also grants a 200% relationship increase to anyone that is a lower level. You also deal x4 damage with weapons and abilities.**

 **'Dimension Cut' has been unlocked. This skills requires a bladed weapon equipped. This skill allows you to cut through the very fabric of reality, and deal massive Divine damage to anyone caught in it's wake.**

Damn. The Dojo was a great choice, but now the Medical Room presented a moral dilemma.

Do I let him go on? For me, if the disappearances were homeless and wouldn't be missed, then I could tolerate it.

The moment he took anyone else, he's dead.

Now, building was done for now. I should go greet The Doll and Dr. Stich.

On the schematic, there was a red cross, a katana with boxing gloves underneath the blade, oddly, and a saw dripping dark crimson blood. All three had little gold star.

I called up my map.

A new map came up. It was the schematic of the Safehouse, but with no construction boxes. Instead, just like the Vale map, it had dots and the same legend.

Dr. Stitch and The Doll were in the Kitchen. Odd, but perhaps they were introducing themselves.

I made my way over.

As I entered, I took a long look at the real people I had technically created, both engrossed in their conversation.

The Doll looked exactly like a woman, albeit a very pretty one. Something in the back of my mind, however, told me that her motions were too fluid to be human.

Dr. Stitch looked like he belonged in and was used to luxury. A flawless, handsome and youthful face, smooth olive skin, short, shiny white hair. He wore less luxurious clothes, but they suited him just well. A teal t-shirt, white suit pants, all under a white longcoat.

The two turned to face me as I entered.

"Andy, so nice to see you in person." Dr. Stitch held out his hand. I shook it.

Now we were close, I could see his eyes, and the emotion in them. The blue eyes of the doctor were empty, save for a sliver of madness, and grief.

"You two, doc. I'm glad you're here, I'm most certainly going to need your service." I replied. I let his hand go.

"Mr Skive, I am happy to aid you in anyway you need." The Doll began softly.

"You too, Doll, but call me Andy. I'm not even 21 yet!" I answered. The Doll bowed.

"Very well, Andy. If you need me, I will be around the building." She answered, walking away. Dr. Stitch and I watched her leave.

"I as well. If you require my combat skills, my medical skills, or a chat, you need only pop by and ask. I will see you soon." Dr. Stitch walked away, humming a tune to himself.

Talking to the doc, you'd never know he was a serial kidnapper and killer.

The Doll, well she'd fit right in as a polite person.

I went back to my bedroom, opening my inventory.

 **Inventory**

 **Skill Book: Instant Dungeon**

 **Skill Book: The Basics Of Smithing**

 **Skill Book: The Bludgeoner**

 **Skill Book: Edgy Knives**

 **Skill Book: The Art Of Seduction**

 **Skill Book: Firearms For F***tards**

 **200;000 .45 calibre rounds**

 **Money and Dust can be found in the Character sheet, alongside your title, name and currently equipped items.**

 **The Smithing book was added after you built the Workshop, the Seduction book was added after you checked the drawer full of contraceptives.**

 **Check your inventory after important or weird events, you may find new items.**

Okay.

In the top right of my inventory was a button that allowed me to read all the books at once. I did so.

 **Skills unlocked!**

 **Instant Dungeon**

 **(Instant Dungeon's level is the same as yours)**

 **Create a parallel dimension akin to this one. The dimension can be filled with enemies of your choice.**

 **Available Enemies: Beowulfs w/ Alpha, Ursa w/ Alpha, Boarbatusk w/ Alpha, Creeps w/ Alpha, Deathstalkers w/ Alpha, Nevermores w/ Alpha, Griffon w/ Alpha, King Taijitu w/ Alpha, Beringel w/ Alph** **a. Level up to unlock more.**

 **These Grimm can also be levelled to your level if they are too weak.**

 **Smithing**

 **(Hunters' Workshop has boosted your starting level)**

 **Level 50: 0/50,000**

 **Create items out of raw material. The quality is affected by your Luck and level of Smithing.**

 **Blunt Weapon Proficiency**

 **(Astral Dojo has boosted your starting level)**

 **Level 70: 0/70,000**

 **Your ability to fight with weapons that cause blunt force.**

 **70% more damage with blunt weapons, ignore 70% of protection, 70% lower stamina cost for blunt weapon skills.**

 **Bladed Weapon Proficiency**

 **(Astral Dojo has boosted your starting level)**

 **Level 70: 0/70,000**

 **Your ability to fight with weapons that can cut and slash.**

 **70% more damage with sharp weapons, ignore 70% of Aura, 70% lower stamina cost for sharp weapon skills.**

 **Kissing**

 **(Astral Dojo and Dr. Stitch's Medical Room have boosted your starting level)**

 **Level 90: 0/90,000**

 **The art of placing your lips upon another's body.**

 **90% more pleasure for the recipitent of your kiss, 90% more affection gained from your first kiss with someone**

 **Massaging**

 **(Astral Dojo and Dr. Stitch's Medical Room have boosted your starting level)**

 **Level 90: 0/90,000**

 **The art of using your hands to stimulate skin and muscle.**

 **90% more pleasure and relaxation for the recipitent of your massage, give "Ready" and "Fresh" status effects, 90% more affection gain from first given.**

 **Sex**

 **(Astral Dojo and Dr. Stitch's Medical Room have boosted your starting level)**

 **Level 90: 0/90,000**

 **The art of fornicating with other(s) people, for pleasure or procreation.**

 **90% more pleasure, 90% more stamina during sex, 2 inches added (8-10), you/your partner will always fit just right**

 **Firearms Proficiency**

 **(Astral Dojo has boosted your starting level)**

 **Level 60: 0/60,000**

 **The art of using weapons that fire objects at lethal speeds.**

 **90% more damage, 90% higher capacity in guns, 90% more range, 90% more penetrative power**

I feel like this game is mocking my sex game.

Nevertheless, I've just gotta check my Aura skill then I can go. I whispered 'Skills'.

 **Instant Dungeon**

 **Smithing**

 **Blunt Weapon Proficiency**

 **Bladed Weapon Proficiency**

 **Kissing**

 **Massaging**

 **Sex**

 **Firearms Proficiency**

 **Aura**

 **Sneaking**

 **Pickpocketing**

 **Lockpicking**

 **Parkour**

 **Illusion Magic**

 **Gamer's Mind**

 **Gamer's Body**

I pressed on 'Aura'.

 **Aura**

 **(Astral Dojo and Dr. Stitch's Medical Room have massively improved your starting level)**

 **Level 130: 0/130,000**

 **The use of your soul to improve and protect your body.**

 **130% higher AP reserves, 130% increase in stats except Luck**

I've got no shame in saying my jaw dropped. My stats had more than doubled.

I muttered 'Character'.

 **Strength: 134 (59 + 130%) (Bodybuilder)**

 **Perception: 400 (174 + 130% ) (All-Seeing)**

 **Endurance: 138 (60 + 130%) (Steel Body)**

 **Charisma: 326 (142 + 130%) (Harem King)**

 **Intelligence: 195 (85+ 130%) (Einstein)**

 **Agility: 722 (314 + 130%) (Untouchable)**

 **Luck: 287 (Leprechaun Charm)**

 **Notoriety: Extremely High**

 **Supreme Master Thief Hood- Light, leather armour. Covers your identity when wanted.**

 **Supreme Master Thief Gauntlets- Light, leather armour. Remove all fingerprints that would have been placed.**

 **Supreme Master Thief Chestpiece- Medium, leather armour. Increase inventory weight capacity by 200%**

 **Supreme Master Thief Boots- Light, leather armour. Pressure plates no longer activate.**

 **Supreme Master Thief Cape- Light, leather vanity.**

 **Blackjack- Blunt weapon. Can easily give concussions and knock people unconscious.**

 **Silenced .45 pistol- Ballistic weapon. Penetrates light to medium armour easily.**

 **150,000 Lien**

This. This is where it's at.

This Aura shit is THE skill to have.

I feel so pumped.

Now, it's time to get going.

I wandered the Safehouse, passing The Doll who I shared a wave with.

I came up on the Medical Room, and poked my head inside.

"Hey, doc. You wanna come with me?" I asked. Dr. Stitch looked up from his computer.

"If that is your wish, Andy." He replied, grabbing a first aid kit, a bonesaw and needles filled with chemicals. He followed me to the front door of the Safehouse.

We exited to the night sky just in time for me to recieve a text.

A box appeared in front of me.

 **Junior: Hey Shadow, got a job from Cinder if you want it. Drop by if you're interested.**


End file.
